


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (15/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [26]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Percy Jackson/Nico di Angelo/Annabeth Chase).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (15/52)

Annabeth’s heart hammered against her ribs lungs stomach and beat too big and too fast and she was dizzy; wethot tears pricked up in her eyes because it was too much, too much every single fucking time and she –

Nico was so warm and solid behind her; she could feel Percy and Nico feeling each other inside her body and she dropped her head to Percy’s comforting chest, her teeth scraping across his skin –

“Breathe, Annabeth,” Percy whispered, his hands running circuits over her sides.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com); posted secondarily on [higherarrowsfic on LJ](http://higherarrowsfic.livejournal.com).


End file.
